Fly (Flight Log:Depature)
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFic series] Terbang bersama mu, mendekap mu, kuingin melakukannya. JuniorxAll, tapi lebih ke hyunglinexJunior dan Bnior—JJ Project! Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!
1. Version 0 -end-

**Title :** **Fly**

 **Cast :**

 **Junior k.a. Park Jinyoung (GOT7)**

 **GOT7's members**

 **And other…**

 **Genre :** **slice-of-life, little-adventure, friendship, brothership**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Fly** **ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic** **series** **]** **Aku iri, mengapa kalian terbang dan aku tidak bisa menyamai kalian.** **Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **|story; begin|**

 _Ketujuh orang ini bercengkrama didalam mobil piknik, mobil yang dipenuhi canda-tawa. Seorang rambut pirang memegang kamera dan terus merekam teman-temannya sambil mengoceh dengan bahasa Korea yang sedikit kacau._

" _Park Jinyoung~!"_

 _Kamera itu lensanya bergerak, orang yang didepan sang rambut pirang sadar dan segera memasang wajah lucu dengan melototi matanya. Sang rambut pirang tertawa dan langsung bergeser kesebelahnya._

" _Ooohh~! Hentikan itu, menjijikan."_

 _Kamera ditangan sang pirang terus bergerak, hingga karena kesal teman-temannya langsung melempar bantal kepada sang pirang yang hanya bisa mengaduh._

" _Syuutt…"_

 _Orang disebelah sang pirang menyuruh semuanya terdiam, tangannya menunjuk kebelakang, mengarah kepada seseorang yang sedang tertidur._

" _Hahahahahahaha!"_

 _Sang pirang terus merekam dan tertawa._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian yang tertidur terbangun, karena badannya digoyang-goyangkan oleh si pirang, dan sadarlah dia mengapa semua orang yang ada dimobil ini melihat wajahnya sambil menahan tawa._

" _Kim Yugyeom!"_

 _Kembali candaan mengisi dalam mobil ini, orang yang dipanggil Park Jinyoung tadi menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela, seorang yang disebelahnya melihat itu dan memberi earphone kepada Jinyoung._

 _Tertidurlah Jinyoung._

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung terbangun diatas tempat tidur, matanya sedikit berair, dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan dan melihat seisi kamarnya.

Suara berisik menggema didalam kamar, ada yang menari-nari, membaca buku, bernyanyi tidak jelas, bermain dengan hewan peliharaan, atau bermain. Jinyoung masih diam memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Jinyoung melihat kearah cermin.

Dia sendiri.

 **-0o0-**

Kini ia berada diatas gedung, melihat kebawah dan kedepan—dimana langit kosong dan penuh dengan kabut awan.

Dia melihat teman-temannya terbang—Jinyoung juga ingin terbang seperti mereka…

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung memasuki sebuah kamar sambil membawa bunga, bau obat menguar menusuk hidung, namun senyum kecil tertampang dibibir Jinyoung.

"Hyung… cepatlah sadar… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Baru saja Jinyoung ingin duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang, suara mesin yang memberitahu jantung bergerak atau tidak itu langsung berbunyi nyaring.

Mulut Jinyoung bergerak, mengeluarkan suara keras, memanggil 'Dokter! Dokter!' sambil menekan tombol disamping ranjang, matanya terus melihat wajah orang yang terbaring dan mesin itu secara bergantian.

Masuklah dokter kedalam ruangan itu bersama asisten-asistennya, Jinyoung bersikeras tetap berada didalam ruangan, dan secara paksa ia diseret keluar ruangan.

Jinyoung hanya bisa meraung diluar sana.

 **-0o0-**

Matanya tertutup, merasakan angin kuat yang menyapanya, tubuhnya seperti yakin untuk terjun, ya, tentu saja, dia ingin terbang bersama teman-temannya—dia siap untuk melompat dan terbang bersama teman-temannya…

" _Jinyoung ayo!"_

" _Hei kawan disini sangat bebas!"_

" _Terbang sangat menyenangkan!"_

Suara-suara yang tidak asing memasuki telinganya. Jinyoung tersenyum, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan tubuhnya ia lemaskan.

Dia terjun dari atas gedung bercakar langit.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung tersedu-sedu didepan makam yang berada di Ilsan, menatap nama yang berada di batu itu.

Semuanya sudah pergi dari makan ini, termasuk keluarganya, Jinyoung sendiri didepan pemakaman.

"Hyung—kenapa kau meninggalkan ku seperti yang lain! Kau tahu sendiri aku sendirian! Dan kalian juga! Mengapa kalian meninggalkan ku!"

Teriakan terus terdengar pemakaman itu, Jinyoung jatuh terduduk, dia merasa tidak kuat menghadapi ini.

Tangannya mengambil dompetnya, dan membukanya, ia menemukan foto yang berisi dia dan keenam temannya.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung sudah melayang, tapi dia masih berusaha tetap melayang, tidak terjatuh. Perlahan dia membuka matanya—dan menemukan teman-temannya tersenyum, bahkan ada hyung Ilsannya, tersenyum mengajak Jinyoung untuk terbang bersama mereka.

Senyuman mereka… begitu bahagia…

 **ZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Angin menembus telinganya, Jinyoung semakin jauh dengan teman-temannya, dia terbang kebawah—dia berusaha menuju keatas tapi tidak bisa… tangannya menggapai teman-temannya, tetapi tidak bisa…

 **DUAGG**

Detik selanjutnya, Jinyoung merasa dirinya benar-benar melayang sekarang, tapi ini masih terlalu dekat dengan tanah, dia melihat kesekeliling banyak orang yang berteriak ketakutan kearahnya.

"Jinyoung! Jinyoung!"

Kepalanya mengandah keatas, teman-temannya memanggil dirinya. Mengabaikan teriakan ketakutan orang-orang disekitarnya, dia terbang keatas.

"Tunggu aku!"

 **-0o0-**

 _Jalanan ini berkabut, orang yang menyetir semakin fokus walau kadang fokusnya hilang karena candaan teman-teman dibelakangnya._

" _Hyung liat didepan!"_

" _Awas hyung!"_

 _Orang yang menyetir langsung membanting setir kearah kanan, karena didepan mereka ada hewan besar ditengah jalan. Hingga mobil itu memasuki jurang yang dasarnya banyak bebatuan besar._

 _Salah satu orang di pinggir jurang bergerak, dia tadi merasa terpental dengan keras, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sekeliling._

" _Teman-teman! Dimana kalian!"_

 _Dia mencari disekitar jalanan berkabut, dan dia baru sadar teman-temannya masuk ke jurang._

" _KALIAN—"_

 _Tidak berbasa-basi, dia langsung turun ke bawah jurang dengan hati-hati, setelah sampai dia mencoba menyelamatkan teman-temannya._

" _Bertahanlah—bertahanlah—"_

 _Sangat lama hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan teman-temannya. Orang itu menangis karena kelima temannya sangat mengenaskan, namun seorang lagi masih bernafas walau luka ditubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang tidak parah._

" _Jaebum hyung! Jaebum hyung!"_

 _Hingga akhirnya dia melihat warga sekitar datang karena suara dirinya yang menggema dan membantu mengevakuasi._

 **|end;|**

Berdasarkan teori yang Rin baca hehehehehe

Ini emang sengaja alurnya berantakan, tapi semoga kalian mengerti *kecup basah*

Banyak banget versi mv+trailer FLY versi Rin, tapi ini versi bersama ahgase/?

Ini pertama dulu oke? Rin akan menyelesaikan FLY yang kedua, habis itu update Bad&Bad + Stop Stop it ^3^


	2. Version 1 Part 1

**Title :** **Fly**

 **Cast :**

 **GOT7's member**

 **And other…**

 **Genre :** **slice-of-life, little-adventure, romance ofc, fantasy**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Fly** **ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic** **series** **]** **Terbang bersama mu, mendekap mu, kuingin melakukannya. JuniorxAll, tapi lebih ke hyunglinexJunior dan Bnior—JJ Project!** **Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **|story; begin|**

Jinyoung terus berlari, diantara kabut-kabut yang menghalangi apa yang ada didepan ataupun disamping dan dibelakang. Wajahnya kebingungan—juga ketakutan.

"Teman-teman! Dimana kalian!"

Matanya berkaca-kaca, masa bodoh dengan harga diri laki-lakinya, tapi dia sudah berlari-lari tanpa tahu dia dimana selama berjam-jam.

 **BRUK.**

Kakinya tersandung, tubuhnya terjatuh. Dia terlalu lelah, tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, namun kembali terjatuh. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, matanya tertutup berlahan.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Mata Jinyoung mengerjab, tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya yang berair.

"Eomma~"

Suara tangisan terdengar, mata Jinyoung semakin berair, mulutnya terus bergetar mengeluarkan suara, sang Ibu yang berada di dapur segera berlari kearah Jinyoung yang sengaja ditidurkan di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa Baby Ji~ hmm?"

"Hueeee."

Sang ibu menggendong Jinyoung, menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut ditelinga Jinyoung.

"Ajuma."

Suara anak kecil terdengar dari arah pintu depan, sang ibu yang masih menenangkan Jinyoung langsung berjalan kearah pintu depan.

"Eh, Jaebum, ada apa nak?"

"Ini aku disuruh memberikan ini kepada ajuma," jawab Jaebum, tangan mungilnya membuka tas yang berisikan kimbab dan kimchi.

"Ah, terima kasih Jaebum, taruh di meja dulu ya, Jinyoung masih menangis," ucap sang ibu, tangannya bergoyang-goyang menenangkan Jinyoung yang masih terisak.

"Jinyoungie menangis kenapa?" Jaebum melihat Jinyoung.

"Hy—hyungie—huee—hyungiee—"

Jinyoung menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya membuat sang ibu menurunkan Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung langsung berlari-memeluk Jaebum yang berwajah bingung.

"Jinyoungie kenapa ajuma?" tanya Jaebum yang tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Jinyoung.

"Ahjumma tidak tahu, sejak bangun tidur tadi dia terus menangis, ah Jaebum tolong jaga Jinyoung sebentar, ahjumma harus kembali memasak, dan kirim salam ke ibumu ya, terima kasih juga untuk makanannya," ucap sang ibu tersenyum dan membawa makanan yang dibawa Jaebum tadi ke dapur.

Jaebum duduk diatas karpet, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Jinyoung.

"Ada apa baby Ji?"

Pukulan langsung dirasakan Jaebum.

"Jinyoung bukan bayi!" rutuk Jinyoung, matanya masih memerah, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Baiklah—" Jaebum tertawa melihat Jinyoung, "kau kenapa menangis, Jinyoungie?" tanya Jaebum sambil mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas yang diabaikan oleh Jinyoung.

"Itu… hyung… aku tidak tahu… tapi… aku bermimpi… berada ditempat yang aneh…" jawab Jinyoung, menunduk dan memainkan ujung baju Jaebum.

"Mimpi apa Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu hyung… dan aku saat bangun merasa sedih dan menangis…"

"Tuh kau menangis, kau masih bayi Jinyoungie, lelaki yang menangis itu bayi!"

"Hyung!"

"Baby Ji jangan seperti itu kepada hyung."

"Hyungie~" rengek Jinyoung, "tapi serius hyung, aku seperti merasa kehilangan."

"Baby Ji merasa kehilangan hyung? Hyung jadi terharu."

"Jaebum hyungie!"

 **-0o0-**

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat, yang dahulunya kecil menjadi dewasa, yang dewasa menjadi semakin tua, dan lahirnya bayi untuk meneruskan generasi.

Jinyoung kini sudah berusia 24 tahun, dia sudah lulus kuliah, dengan IPK cukup tinggi, pekerjaan juga dia hanyalah sebagai penulis yang bukunya terjual laris dan uang terus memasuki rekeningnya. Bibirnya kini membentuk lengkungan keatas, melihat hasil tulisannya yang sudah kembali jadi, tinggal direvisi dan lain-lain yang tidak perlu diucapkan.

Tangan terangkat, tubuh ia regangkan, pundak dan punggung yang pegal karena duduk dikursi terlalu lama, tapi hasil yang ia buat cukup memuaskan. Ekor matanya bergerak kekanan saat melihat handphonenya bercahaya dan bergetar, tangannya mengambil dan membuka _lock_ nya.

"Wah, Jaebum hyung."

Jinyoung tersenyum membaca pesan Jaebum, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah tidak ia temui selama setahun ini.

Setelah menaruh handphonenya ditempat semula, tangan Jinyoung berkutat dengan _mouse_ , dan memilih menyimpan datanya dahulu sebelum dikirimkan ke penerbit langganannya.

 **-0o0-**

Senyum merekah saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, tubuhnya berjalan dan melewati beberapa pelanggan lain, namun kini matanya mengeryit saat sosok yang ia kenal itu tidak sendiri.

"Halo Jaebum hyung, halo juga—err—kalian," sapa Jinyoung kikuk, karena lima orang lainnya familiar diingatannya namun dia yakin ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Baby Ji—"

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," potong Jinyoung datar, "dan… kenapa hyung meminta bertemu?"

Jaebum melirik teman-temannya yang melihat Jinyoung seperti sebuah—err

"Sebenarnya—"

"Hyung kau memang seperti yang Jaebum hyung katakan!"

Jaebum melirik sinis orang yang duduk disamping Jinyoung.

"… hah?" mata Jinyoung mengerjab bingung.

"Kunpimook—!" Jaebum berteriak tertahan.

"Jadilah istri ku!"

"… _what_ …"

"Wang—!"

"Manis."

"… apa…"

"Tuan—!"

"Jaebum hyung memanggilmu Baby Ji ya, kalau begitu aku akan memanggil mu seperti itu!"

"… tapi…"

"Choi—!"

"Baby Ji hyung~"

"… anu…"

"Kim—"

Jaebum menarik nafasnya, "Bisakah kalian diam!"

Kelima orang yang tadi terfokus ke Jinyoung langsung diam dan duduk tegak. Jinyoung sendiri dengan muka polosnya memandang keenam laki-laki didepannya.

"Jaebum hyung…"

Orang yang dipanggil memijat pelipisnya sebentar.

"Jadi pertama… apa kau sudah mempunyai pekerjaan selain menulis?" tanya Jaebum yang kini sudah terlihat tenang.

Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak hyung, aku masih menjadi penulis."

"Berarti kau ada waktu luang?"

Tidak menjawab, Jinyoung berfikir sebentar, "Mungkin dari dua minggu depan sampai beberapa bulan kedepan aku kosong."

Suara jentikan jari terdengar, orang yang dipanggil Wang oleh Jaebum tadi menyeringai. Jaebum sendiri tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban yang sudah diperkirakan olehnya.

"Ayo ikut denganku, bersama orang-orang ini juga."

Ajakan Jaebum membuat Jinyoung bingung, "Maksudnya… aku ikut kemana saja dengan hyung dan mereka?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kunpimook mengangguk, "Benar sekali hyung, tapi tenang saja kita jalan-jalan sehat kok."

"Setidaknya bisa mencari ide untuk tulisan baru mu juga," lanjut Jaebum enteng, "dua minggu lagi aku akan menghubungi mu, _deal_ Baby Ji?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah besar!"

"My Baby Ji~"

"Baby Ji hyung~"

" _Oh my gosh_ …"

 **-0o0-**

Senyum puas terukir di muka Jinyoung, buku kelimanya sudah terbit dan mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat maupun para penggemar tulisannya. Editor yang menangani tulisannya itu juga berharap tulisan yang Jinyoung buat lebih hebat lagi, dengan kesempatan itu Jinyoung meminta kepada editornya untuk memberi dirinya mencari referensi tulisan selama setahun lebih—yang artinya dia dibebaskan dahulu dengan kegiatan tulis-menulis dan menyegarkan otak sekalian merangkai kembali cerita-cerita didalam otaknya.

Jinyoung ingat dengan janjinya dua minggu lalu, dia mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang—tapi belum juga menekan tombol hijau dikontak orang itu, terdapat panggilan telepon dari orang itu.

"Kebetulan," decak Jinyoung, menekan tombol menerima panggilan.

"Hai hyung—berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu… ya aku sudah selesai dengan urusan ku—eh bertemu ditempat kemarin ya… siap hyung, aku akan kesana dalam lima belas menit."

Jinyoung menggerutu, dari telepon saja dia sudah mendengar panggilan ' _Baby Ji—Baby Ji hyungie—_ ' dan lain-lain, tidak perlu menebak lagi, itu pasti teman-teman Jaebum yang tertular Jaebum! Namun senyuman langsung terukir kembali dibibirnya—setidaknya dia bertemu teman baru.

 **-0o0-**

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut karena saat dia sampai ditempat kemarin, ia hanya menemukan orang yang ia ingat Jaebum memanggilnya Kunpimook.

"Hyung!"

Orang itu segera menghampiri Jinyoung.

"Em—dimana yang lain…"

"Panggil aku Bambam saja hyung, walau nama lengkapku itu Kunpimook Bhuwakul…" Bambam segera menggenggam tangan Jinyoung, "ayo hyung kita kesuatu tempat! Disana semuanya sudah berkumpul!"

Jinyoung merasa Bambam berbicara dengan begitu cepat, padahal dari namanya saja ia yakin Bambam bukan orang asli Korea, tapi dia cukup fasih berbicara dengan Korea itu sendiri. Ia diam saja saat Bambam menarik tangannya keluar dari tempat ramai—menuju padang rumput ilalang yang sepi.

"OY~! JINYOUNG HYUNG DISINI~"

Bambam berteriak keras, tangan kirinya dilambai-lambaikan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Jinyoung erat.

"BABY JI~"

"URI JINYOUNGIE~"

"BABY JI HYUNG!"

Mata Jinyoung terbelak karena dia ditubruk oleh tiga orang sekaligus hingga mau tidak mau dia terjatuh.

"Wa—apa ini—"

"Ji hyungie aku kangen hyung~"

Seorang berbadan tinggi tapi mukanya masihlah anak kecil itu menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Jinyoung.

"Ya—Ya…?"

"Jinyoungie kenapa kau menjadi lebih manis?!" si rambut pirang mengacak rambut Jinyoung gemas.

"Anu—"

"Baby Ji Baby Ji Baby Ji Baby Ji Baby Ji," si sipit terus memeluk Jinyoung erat.

"Aku sudah besar…"

Jinyoung memasang wajah masamnya, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba ketiga orang yang awalnya mengelilinginya itu langsung menyingkir, membuat ia terbingung—oh ya, sebelum mereka menyingkir, tadi dia merasakan terpaan angin yang keras…

"Halo Jinyoung," sapa Jaebum sambil berjalan kearahnya yang masih terduduk di atas tanah lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyung!" senyum Jinyoung mengembang, dia langsung menerima uluran tangan Jaebum dan bangkit.

"Minta maaflah kalian," ucap Jaebum dengan suara berat kepada ketiga orang yang menunduk.

Jinyoung malah memandang bingung tiga orang yang tadi anarkis menjadi penurut.

"Maaf Jinyoungie…"

"Baby Ji maaf tadi membuatmu sesak…"

"Maafkan aku Baby Ji hyung… aku tidak akan mengulanginya!"

Ucapan ketiganya membuat perutnya terasa geli, hingga dia tertawa keras. Kini bukan Jinyoung yang bingung, tetapi orang-orang yang mengelilinginya lah yang bingung .

"Kalian lucu sekali, tenang saja aku tidak menganggap serius," ucap Jinyoung yang masih tertawa dikit, "ah Jaebum hyung, karena tulisan ku cukup sukses—jadi aku bisa mendapatkan waktu kosong untuk beberapa lama, jadi—kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku berjalan-jalan?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jaebum mengerjab matanya sekali, tadi dia—bukan hanya dia saja, tapi sepertinya yang lainnya juga—terpesona dengan tawa Jinyoung… dia cukup menyesal mengenalkan Jinyoung kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya… kita akan mulai pergi besok… jadi siapkan dirimu, Baby Ji," jawab Jaebum, tersenyum.

"Ah sekarang lebih baik ayo kita bermain!" si pirang langsung menarik tangan Jinyoung dan berlari menuju mobil piknik itu.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung membuka matanya, semilir angin menyapanya dengan keras. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar… dia berada diatas gedung, tapi sejak kapan dia berada disini…

Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling, dia berada tempat yang sangat tinggi… dia tahu ini diatas gedung… tapi daerah mana? Mengapa sangat tinggi sekali gedung ini?

Samar-samar diantara kabut awan yang mengelilingi atas gedung ini, Jinyoung melihat enam orang lainnya… terbang melayang.

 **.**

Tubuh Jinyoung langsung terduduk, dia memegang kepalanya, berusaha mengingat kilasan mimpi tadi.

"Rasanya… aku pernah melihat mereka…"

Mata Jinyoung tertutup, berusaha mengingat-ingat—mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami sejak kecil, dulu sangat sering mimpi aneh menghampirinya, namun beranjak besar, mimpi itu mulai menghilang walau kadang muncul, dan sudah lima bulan ini dia tidak mengalami mimpi aneh kembali… tetapi sekarang ia kembali bermimpi aneh…

Orang-orang yang berada di mimpinya pun ia merasa familiar, seperti pernah bertemu di dunia nyata…

 **Kring Kring**

Jinyoung tersentak, dia menoleh dan melihat handphone di meja nakasnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Tangan Jinyoung pun mengambil handphone itu dan menemukan pesan.

"Ah… aku masih memiliki waktu," ucap Jinyoung, dia segera bangkit dan melupakan mimpi yang ia alami.

Toh walau aneh tapi Jinyoung tetap berpikir mimpi hanyalah mimpi.

 **-0o0-**

Jam masih menunjukkan angka lima, langit masih gelap walau cahaya matahari sudah mengintip malu. Didepan rumah Jinyoung, ada mobil biasa dan mobil piknik ditambah keenam pemuda yang menunggu Jinyoung keluar.

"Wah, kalian datang cepat juga," Jinyoung agak terkaget.

"Jinyoung hyung!—woa Jaebum hyung jangan memukulku!"

"Jangan berteriak Kunpimook, ini masih pagi," ucap Jaebum, sedangkan Bambam yang tersadar dengan kelakuannya tadi mengangguk mengerti.

"Jinyoungie perlu bantuan?" si pirang yang Jinyoung sudah ketahui namanya adalah Jackson itu menghampiri Jinyoung yang sepertinya agak kerepotan.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, "Tolong ya Jackson."

Jackson tersenyum senang karena dia direspon baik, dia menyimpan kameranya terlebih dahulu dan membantu Jinyoung membawa tasnya sedangkan Jinyoung sendiri mengunci rumahnya dan memeriksa beberapa bagian sebelum ditinggal nanti.

"Sudah Jinyoung?"

Suara itu membuat Jinyoung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan Jaebum yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya, sudah, ayo hyung!"

 **-0o0-**

Didalam mobil biasa yang terhubung dengan mobil piknik itu, penuh dengan canda tawa, dengan Jackson yang terus merekam situasi dengan penuh keberisikan, yang lainnya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan kemana?" tanya Jinyoung setelah sadar dia belum mengetahui tujuan mereka.

"Pantai!"

Seru si paling muda yang sudah Jinyoung tahu bernama Yugyeom itu dengan semangat.

"Disana kita akan bermain!" lanjut Youngjae.

"Aku ingin bersama Jinyoungie hyung saja," ucap Bambam dari bagian belakang mobil.

Tiga orang termuda langsung berdebat tidak penting, kejadian itu tetap direkam oleh Jackson sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Jinyoung tersenyum geli melihat itu, lalu dia melirik kesebelahnya.

Mark yang memegang tangan kirinya dengan erat dan menyender di bahunya menatap teman-temannya datar.

"Mark hyung?"

Panggilan Jinyoung langsung membuat Mark duduk tegak.

"Kenapa manis?"

Panggilan itu membuat bibir Jinyoung membeku sebentar karena merasa asing dengan panggilan itu.

"Hyung, jangan memanggil ku seperti itu," ujar Jinyoung dengan muka mode ngambek, "panggil saja Jinyoung."

"Tapi kau manis," kata Mark dengan muka datar.

"Aku lelaki!"

"Mark hyung, jangan menggoda Baby Ji, nanti dia menangis."

Jinyoung mendelik kebelakangnya dimana ada Jaebum yang menyetir, lewat kaca spion Jinyoung bisa melihat mata Jaebum menatap jahil dirinya.

"Panggil Baby Ji saja hyung itu lebih baik sebenarnya dari manis," ucap Jinyoung kepada Mark, mengabaikan Jaebum yang tertawa.

"Yaaakk! Aku juga ingin diijinkan memanggil hyung itu Baby Ji!"

Seruan tiba-tiba datang, Yugyeom menatap Mark dan Jinyoung penuh harap—lebih tepatnya menatap Jinyoung.

"Aku juga! Kenapa Mark hyung saja yang diijinkan!"—Youngjae.

"Istri ku! Mengapa kau tega mengijinkan orang lain memanggil mu Baby Ji!"—Jackson.

"Tidak adil."—Bambam.

Suara tawa Jaebum yang keras menggema didalam mobil.

Rasanya kepala Jinyoung mau pecah, dia ingin tidur.

 **-0o0-**

"Baby hyung, hyung."

Jinyoung menggeliat, dia perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan Youngjae yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, yang lain juga sudah diluar," ujar Youngjae.

Jinyoung mengangguk lemas, dia masih baru bangun tidur, apalagi bayangan mimpi aneh juga masih memenuhi kepalanya.

"Baby Ji bisa bangkit?" tanya Youngjae, merasa khawatir karena Jinyoung masih belum juga keluar dari mobil.

Karena responnya terlalu lama, akhirnya Youngjae menggendong Jinyoung didepan dadanya, dengan kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung.

"Baby Ji berat tapi lucu sekali kkk~"

Didalam gendongan Youngjae, Jinyoung masih diam, matanya menatap kosong kedepan karena mimpinya yang cukup menyeramkan sebenarnya, dia jadi ingin menangis lagi seperti saat kecil dulu jika dia mendapatkan mimpi seram, tapi sekarang dia sudah besar—apalagi dia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya.

"WA! KENAPA AKU DIGENDONG, YOUNGJAE?!"

Barulah Jinyoung tersadar sekarang.

"APA?! YOUNGJAE HYUNG MENGENDONG BABY JI HYUNG?!"

"YOUNGJAE HYUNG JANGAN MENANG SENDIRI!"

"YOUNGJAE SINI BERKELAHI DENGAN KU!"

Suara ribut-ribut kini berdatangan dan menganggu pendengaran Jinyoung.

"Turunkan aku Youngjae."

Jinyoung bisa melihat wajah Youngjae yang tersenyum polos dan menurunkan Jinyoung pelan-pelan, baru setelah membuat Jinyoung berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tangan Youngjae langsung mengusak rambut Jinyoung gemas dan berlari menghindari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba sudah mengejarnya.

Dengan wajah ngambek, Jinyoung menuju orang-orang cukup normal berkumpul. Ya… orang-orang cukup normal itu juga tidak normal…

"Halo Mark hyung, Jaebum hyung," sapa Jinyoung, matanya masih mengantuk sebenarnya, jadi dia memilih duduk diatas karpet yang digelar didepan mobil piknik mereka.

"Tadi kau digendong ya Baby Ji," goda Jaebum, dia memasang wajah nakalnya yang dibalas wajah mengerucut Jinyoung.

"Diam hyung!"

"Aku juga ingin menggendong mu," ucap Mark dengan muka datar, langsung memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang dan mengendus-endus leher Jinyoung.

"Kau jadi favorit semuanya ya, Jinyoungie," kekeh Jaebum, dia mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas.

"Hyung!"

Rengekan Jinyoung karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil ini malah membuat kedua orang sekitarnya itu terkekeh geli.

 **-0o0-**

Tidak terasa malam sudah menyapa, kini bulan menghiasi bumi belahan timur ini, dan matahari menghiasi bumi belahan barat. Hampir semuanya sudah tertidur di mobil piknik—ya kecuali Jinyoung, dia berada di atas mobil piknik, melihat langit biru-hitam yang terdapat triliunan bintang dan satu bulan.

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Jinyoung merasa mimpinya kini lebih aneh, oke dia sudah mengetahui siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di mimpinya sejak kecil itu, yang ternyata adalah orang-orang yang menemaninya seharian tadi… ya, itu adalah mereka.

Kebetulan? Jinyoung rasa tidak, ini juga seperti sebuah hal yang sudah diatur… tapi diatur bagaimana? Itukan hanya bunga tidur?

"Hah…" Jinyoung mendesah berat, dia terlalu bingung.

"Kenapa Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung melirik keasal suara.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—AAA—AA—JAEBUM HYUNG?!"

Jinyoung terduduk kaget, karena sangat menyeramkan disaat kau sendiri dan asik dengan duniamu tiba-tiba suara datang dan itu adalah makhluk yang mengintip dari bawah—yang jika dilihat dari atas hanya terlihat mata dan kepala atas.

Dengan terkekeh, Jaebum menaiki atas mobil piknik dan duduk disebelah Jinyoung, "Kau kenapa? Sejak sore aku perhatikan kau berpikir terus."

Jinyoung memandang sinis Jaebum, "Jaebum hyungie…"

"Oke oke, aku meminta maaf karena telah mengagetkan mu Baby Ji," Jaebum mencubit bibir Jinyoung gemas karena terus mengerucut, "sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku, oke?"

Jinyoung tampak berpikir sebentar, "Tapi kau pasti akan menertawai ku lagi seperti waktu kecil."

"Aku mengerti, mimpi aneh lagi?" tebak Jaebum.

Dengan anggukan, Jinyoung melanjutkan penjelasan tentang mimpi yang saat kecil terus menghampirinya kini kembali lagi, dan tentang orang-orang yang ada didalam mimpinya itupun dia memberitahu Jaebum bahwa itu adalah teman-temannya—dan juga Jaebum sendiri. Kadang mimpi itu sangat menyedihkan dan membuat Jinyoung berkata dengan polos.

"Jika aku masih kecil sekarang, mungkin aku akan menangis lagi."

Jaebum terkekeh sebentar, tetapi detik selanutnya wajahnya langsung serius.

 **-0o0-**

"Istrikuuuu!"

Jackson langsung menindih dan memeluk Jinyoung yang masih tergulung selimut. Berguling-guling dengan Jinyoung yang masih menutup matanya.

"Bangun Baby Ji bangun Jinyounggie~"

Jinyoung yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya perlahan, "Ugh—sepuluh menit lagi—Jackson…"

"Ayo Baby Ji bangun! Ada pemandangan indah!"

Jackson tidak menyerah, kini dia menarik-narik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jinyoung.

"Jacksonie~! Diammm!" akhirnya Jinyoung bangun, dia duduk dengan wajah kesalnya, yang justru diteriaki Jackson 'imutnya!'.

"Kau sepertinya masih ngantuk, apa kau kuat naik keatas?" tanya Jackson yang menarik tangan Jinyoung keluar mobil piknik.

Masih dengan wajah mengerucut kesal itu dan mata setengah terpejam, Jinyoung memilih menggeleng.

"Tutup matamu, Baby," pinta Jackson, dan dengan malas Jinyoung menurut.

Jinyoung agak terkaget karena dia merasa dia melayang, namun kini menginjak alas keras yang ia yakin terbuat dari alumunium dan sebagainya itu.

"Buka matamu sekarang, Jinyoungie~"

Jinyoung membuka matanya perlahan, dan menemukan kelima orang lainnya tengah duduk melihat pemandangan matahari terbit.

"Woahh…"

Matanya berbinar, melihat cahaya matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, siap menemani bumi bagian timur hingga waktu petang tiba.

Melupakan rasa penasarannya tadi mengapa dia merasa seperti terbang.

"Jinyoungie imut sekali!"

Kini rasa takjub itu diganggu oleh Jackson yang mencoba menciumi pipinya.

 **-0o0-**

Perjalanan Jinyoung bersama Jaebum dan lima kawan barunya itu sudah berjalan selama seminggu, dan kini semuanya beristirahat di rumah masing-masing sebelum nanti mereka akan melakukan perjalanan kembali.

Bibir Jinyoung tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat hasil tulisannya yang iseng-iseng ia buat, ya setidaknya dia menyimpan filenya dan akan melanjutkannya jika ada waktu.

Benar kata Jaebum, jalan-jalan juga bisa membuat banyak ide masuk ke otaknya.

Sembari menunggu komputernya mati, mata Jinyoung menerawang.

Mimpi selama seminggu ini benar-benar menganggunya…

Apa ada hubungannya dengan keenam orang yang akhir-akhir ini ada disekitarnya?

Jika iya, tapi apa?

Melihat komputernya sudah mati, Jinyoung memilih bangkit dan keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Memikirkan bunga tidur yang tidak terlalu penting hanya membuang-buang waktu—walau mimpi itu sangat aneh.

 **.**

Jinyoung tengah berada di pusat pertokoan, ya sudah lama dia tidak disini, setidaknya untuk membeli pakaian baru dua set saja—atau tidak ya membeli peralatan lainnya. Kadang dirinya tersenyum sendiri melihat buku barunya ada di dalam etalase depan sebuah toko buku, atau pula anak muda yang dengan semangatnya berjalan-jalan atau bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Indahnya masa muda.

Selesai dengan urusan membeli barang-barang kebutuhan, tidak membuat Jinyoung langsung pulang ke rumah, dia memilih mampir ke perpustakaan kota—ya sekali-kali membuang waktu sebagai kutu buku.

"Loh, Baby Ji?"

Jinyoung menoleh, dan dahinya sedikit mengerut karena menemukan Mark yang berada di tengah kota ini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

Mark mengindikkan bahunya, "Jalan-jalan."

Jinyoung hanya menggumam dan melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak mengetahui bahwa Mark malah mengikutinya.

"Kau habis berbelanja?"

Jinyoung melirik, cukup kaget karena Mark mengikutinya.

"Yeah—bisa dibilang seperti itu, hyung."

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"… perpustkaan kota…"

"Ikut."

"Tidak hyung," Jinyoung memasang wajah kesalnya, "kau bersenang-senanglah sendiri, oke?"

"Tidak," Mark membalas datar, "aku ikut."

"Hyung!"

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, "Kumohon~ kan hyung mungkin jalan-jalan bersama yang lain~"

"Ya, bersama Jackson."

Belum sempat Jinyoung membalas, suara riang menganggu pendengarannya.

"JINYOUNGIE!"

Dan berakhir Jinyoung terjatuh karena pelukan keras Jackson.

 **-0o0-**

"Padahal aku ingin tenang," rutuk Jinyoung.

Sebenarnya dia sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan, dan sudah mengambil beberapa buku yang meminat hatinya, tapi adanya dua makhluk yang terus memperhatikannya itu sungguh menganggu.

"Kita tidak berbicara kok, Jinyoung," ujar Jackson, tangannya ia tumpukan di dagu.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya jengah, memilih menghiraukan dua makhluk yang matanya begitu mengintimidasi itu.

Cukup lima belas menit Jinyoung fokus dengan bukunya, baik Mark atau Jackson juga bosan, jadi Jackson membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba tidur, sedangkan Mark memilih berkeliling sebentar mencari buku. Merasakan dua pasang mata itu berhenti memerhatikannya, Jinyoung menghela nafas lega, dia melanjutkan membaca buku tentang… bunga tidur.

Dia memang selalu berkata pada dirinya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan bunga tidur, karena itu hanyalah imajinasi alam bawah sadar, tetapi yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah—mimpi ini terus tersambung dan terulang sejak dia kecil, apalagi Jinyoung menyadari orang-orang yang berada didalam mimpinya itu adalah teman-teman Jaebum dan juga Jaebum sendiri, yang adalah teman masa kecil Jinyoung.

Tatapan Jinyoung tiba-tiba kosong saat melihat satu gambar di salah satu halaman buku tersebut, pikirannya langsung melayang ke salah satu mimpi yang datang semalam lalu.

Dimana… semuanya meninggal.

Termasuk Jaebum sendiri.

Itu sungguh membuat Jinyoung ketakutan, bagaimana jika itu menjadi kenyataan?

Karena memikirkan hal negatif, lagi-lagi Jinyoung berkata pada dirinya.

"Itu hanyalah bunga tidur," gumam Jinyoung.

"Apanya yang hanya bunga tidur, Baby Ji?"

Hampir saja Jinyoung berteriak dan terjungkal kebelakang jika tidak ditahan oleh Jackson, sedangkan Mark yang ternyata sudah kembali dan mendengar gumaman Jinyoung menatapnya datar.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkan ku," bisik Jinyoung kesel, dia bergumam terima kasih kepada Jackson yang refleknya ternyata cukup cepat, dan Jackson hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau begitu serius," ucap Mark.

Jackson mengangguk, "Aku perhatikan juga kau begitu mendalami apa yang ada didalam buku itu."

Jinyoung berdecih, "Tentu saja, aku ingin mendapatkan ilmu," ia berdiri dan membawa buku yang tadi dia baca, "tunggu dulu disini aku mau ke penjaga perpustakaan."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban kedua temannya, Jinyoung menuju penjaga yang berwajah ramah—tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang jika penjaga perpustakaan selalu berwajah galak. Jinyoung berbisik-bisik untuk tidak menganggu pengunjung lain, penjaga itu mengangguk dan memberikan cap disuatu kertas lalu memberikannya kepada Jinyoung.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jinyoung tersenyum, yang dibalas anggukan oleh penjaga itu.

Jinyoung kembali sambil menaruh kertas itu disaku jaketnya, dia melihat jam—ternyata sudah cukup sore, dia harus pulang.

"Jackson, Mark hyung, habis ini kalian kemana?" tanya Jinyoung sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Mark dan Jackson saling berpandangan, akhirnya Mark yang menjawab, "Kami akan berjalan-jalan lagi saja, kau mau pulang Baby Ji?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Banyak yang aku harus uruskan dulu, hehehe. Nanti aku harus langsung naik bis—oh tidak sebentar lagi bisnya datang, aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi, jadi Jackson, hyung, aku duluan!" Jinyoung menyambar tas dan beberapa tas kertas berisi kebutuhan yang tadi ia beli dan melesat keluar perpustakaan.

Mereka terdiam, dan masih saling berpandangan.

"Perasaan aku saja atau memang dia memang itu, Mark?"

"Aku juga merasakannya, Jack."

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menyembulkan kepalanya di jendela yang terbuka, merasakan angin kencang.

"Woaaa Busan! Busan!"

Suara pekikan teman-teman didalam mobil membuat Jinyoung menarik kepalanya dan melihat teman-temannya. Semuanya masih heboh, apalagi Youngjae yang katanya Busan adalah kampung halamannya, Bambam yang berada disebelah Youngjae terus menarik-narik baju Youngjae supaya ditraktir didaerah Busan nanti. Seperti biasa—Jackson merekam kegiatan semuanya yang ada didalam mobil, dari yang duduk didepan sampai dibelakang.

Jinyoung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyung, apa masih lama?" Jinyoung menoleh kebelakang—yang kebetulan dia duduk dibelakang kursi pengemudi.

"Tiga jam lagi kita sampai Jinyoungie, kau bisa tidur dulu," jawab Jaebum, dia melihat Jinyoung dari kaca spion dengan raut muka khawatir—mungkin karena tadi Jinyoung bercerita kepadanya jika baru tidur jam empat pagi sedangkan mereka menjemput Jinyoung jam lima pagi.

Jinyoung mengangguk, Mark yang berada disebelahnya memberi earphone—berguna untuk nanti dia bisa lebih tenang tidur daripada diganggu oleh suara-suara berisik dari yang lain.

Akhirnya Jinyoung tertidur.

Dan keadaan mobil yang awalnya berisik menjadi sepi.

 **-0o0-**

Mobil berhenti di _rest area_ , semuanya kecuali Jinyoung keluar dari mobil untuk makan atau keperluan lainnya.

Kepala Jinyoung menyender dikaca, telinganya masih tersumbat earphone yang mengeluarkan musik klasik. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, tangannya bergerak gelisah, kakinya bergetar.

 **DUAK.**

"—a—aduh…"

Jinyoung terbangun, badannya secara reflek bangkit dan kepalanya terkena keras langit-langit mobil, membuat Jinyoung hanya bisa meringis.

Ditengah muka meringis itu, terselip ketakutan, bahkan keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Jinyoung.

 **BRAK.**

Pintu mobil dibuka keras, Jinyoung menatap kaget kearah mobil.

"JIIINNNNNYOUNGIE~~"

"TIDAAKKK JANGAN KUMOHON JANGAN!"

Jinyoung merapatkan diri sampai menempel dengan dinding mobil, menutup matanya ketakutan.

"… Baby Ji, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata yang selalu berbinar itu terbuka perlahan, dia menemukan Jaebum yang menatapnya khawatir.

"JAEBUM HYUNGIE!"

Jinyoung langsung memeluk Jaebum, menyembunyikan mukanya dibahu Jaebum.

"Baby Ji, kau kenapa?"

Tidak menjawab, Jinyoung malah semakin membuat dirinya menempel dengan Jaebum, meredam suara tangisnya.

Dengan muka khawatir Jaebum mengelus Jinyoung, "Dasar anak kecil."

 **.**

Jaebum memegang kedua pundak Jinyoung, matanya semakin menajam, membuat Jinyoung bergidik.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi, Jinyoung…"

"Ya… kalian… terbang… dan saat aku mencoba untuk menggapai kalian… aku terjatuh… dan… seperti itu…"

Jinyoung menjelaskan dengan bingung karena mimpinya sekarang sudah samar-samar, sedangkan Jaebum tetap menatap Jinyoung dalam.

"Bukan tentang kau berada ditempat aneh sendirian atau di atas gedung lagi, Jinyoungie?" tanya Jaebum.

Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Makanya… aku tadi menangis lagi… hyung! Jangan bilang yang lain jika tadi aku menangis!" ucap Jinyoung dengan muka takut, cukup rahasianya diketahui Jaebum saja.

Dengan wajah datar Jaebum mengangguk.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Jinyoung melihat Jaebum baik-baik yang sedaritadi diam selain bertanya tentang mimpinya.

"Apa hyung memikirkan mimpi ku? Hyung, tidak perlu dipikirkan! Itu kan hanya bunga tidur," Jinyoung mengindikkan bahunya, "ya walaupun ku akui sangat aneh… mimpi itu… tapi sekali mimpi tetap mimpi kan," lanjut Jinyoung.

Jaebum tersenyum maklum, bahkan saat Jinyoung merengek untuk keluar mobil karena didalam terlalu pengap, jadi Jaebum keluar sambil menahan senyumnya, menyembunyikan isi pikirannya.

 **-0o0-**

Tidak terasa, sudah berbulan-bulan mereka bertemu, mendatangi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Senda gurau selalu mengikuti mereka, berjalan-jalan seakan tidak ada beban hidup.

Namun kini mereka tidak pergi ketempat asing atau yang ramai dengan pengunjung, kini mereka sedang berada di kamar Jinyoung dengan kesibukan masing-masing mengabaikan pemilik kamar yang memerhatikan yang lain dengan muka kesal.

"Kalian—seenaknya—memberantaki—istanaku—"

Jinyoung terus bergumam dengan aura menakutkan. Tentu saja yang lain mengabaikan Jinyoung, jika mereka meladeni yang ada mereka akan terkena luka cakar atau pukulan sayang dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Kenapa kita tidak ketempat lain saja," gerutu Jinyoung, menyerah mengeluarkan aura hitam dan memilih duduk disebelah Jaebum yang tengah bermain dengan burung biru.

"Karena mereka ingin mengunjungi rumahmu," jawab Jaebum enteng.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka di kamarku?!"

"Karena ingin."

" _What the father_ ," cibir Jinyoung, "aku mau keluar sebentar, kalian tetap harus berada di rumahku jika ingin makanan."

" _Rojer_ Baby Ji!" Jaebum mengangkat tangannya hormat.

"Baby Ji hyung aku ikut!" Yugyeom langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah memelas.

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan sudah terbalut jaket dan membawa dompet, diikuti Yugyeom dibelakangnya.

 **-0o0-**

Yugyeom terus menceritakan berbagai pengalamannya dengan teman-teman lain sebelum Jinyoung diajak bergabung sambil membantu menenteng tas plastik berisi banyak makanan-minuman didalamnya. Jinyoung sendiri hanya mendengarkan yang kadang-kadang ia tanggap, tetapi matanya terfokus pada satu gedung tinggi yang terasa familiar diingatannya.

Yugyeom yang menyadari hyung tersayangnya diam akhirnya ikut melihat apa yang Jinyoung lihat.

"Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Yugyeom.

Bahu terangkat-menurun secara cepat, Jinyoung tersentak, dia menatap kaget Yugyeom, "Ti—tidak, hanya perasaanku saja."

Jinyoung langsung melanjutkan jalannya dengan cepat, kembali, diikuti Yugyeom dibelakangnya yang memandang bingung Jinyoung.

Perasaan Jinyoung saja atau memang gedung itu memang gedung yang ada dimimpi nya…?

 **.**

Kembalinya di rumahnya, kelima orang yang menunggu di rumahnya itu langsung menyerbu makanan-makanan—mereka kelaparan katanya. Jinyoung hanya bisa melihat orang-orang itu makan sambil menceritakan apa saja. Namun pikirannya melayang, melayang membentuk benang kusut yang rumit namun tetap saling tersambung.

Ya—serumit-rumitnya sebuah masalah, tetaplah saling berhubungan dan itu bisa membuat masalah itu selesai.

Namun… berapa lama?

 **-0o0-**

Jinyong duduk, angin menerpa keras wajahnya, pakaian dibadannya bergerak, mata bulat itu tertutup menikmati angin yang ia rasakan diatas gedung yang kemarin dia lihat.

Didalam pikirannya, Jinyoung terus berkata, 'benar, ini seperti dimimpiku, angin, ketinggian, suasana—tapi tidak ada orang-orang itu.'

Kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan, benar-benar menikmati keadaan diatas gedung bercakar langit. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sejak siang ia berada disini, sekarang langit sudah berwarna kemerahan menandakan waktu malam akan tiba. Jinyoung tidak merasakan waktu, dia hanya menikmati dirinya berada diatas gedung ini dengan mimpi-mimpi sejak kecilnya tiba-tiba terputar kembali diingatannya.

Jinyoung memajukan badannya, ia melihat kebawah gedung ini, begitu jauh dari permukaan—apa dia kalau jatuh akan mati? Itu pasti, tetapi menikmati terbang dengan terpaan angin keras saat jatuh kebawah sepertinya bisa membuat kematian mu lebih baik.

Tawa tiba-tiba terdengar, Jinyoung merasa lucu sendiri dengan pikirannya yang ajaib.

Kini Jinyoung menumpukan tangannya kebelakanng untuk menahan badannya, kepalanya mengadah keatas. Entah mengapa dirinya kini terasa sangat ringan—

Tidak sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbanting kebelakang menabrak tembok atas atap gedung cukup keras.

 **DUAGH.**

Jinyoung meringis, dia merasakan nyeri yang begitu sangat didaerah punggungnya, tetapi penglihatannya sedikit gelap karena ada yang menghalanginya—

"… Jaebum hyung?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BODOH?!"

 **.**

"Hy—hyung, di atap itu—"

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISANA?!"

"Hyung—"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU DISANA SANGAT BERBAHAYA?!"

"Tapi—hyung—"

Tubuh Jinyoung langsung diam, melihat Jaebum meninju keras dinding disebelah kepalanya.

"Jangan… pernah… kesana lagi… sendirian… atau tanpa… izin ku… Jinyoungie…"

Jaebum berkata lirih, membuat Jinyoung berpikir dalam diam.

 _Ada apa?_

Jinyoung menatap lurus Jaebum yang menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri itu. Mengapa Jaebum tiba-tiba berada di atap gedung tadi? Dia yakin tidak mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka atau derap langkah—setidak fokus dirinya, dia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara makhluk hidup disekitarnya. Hanya saja—dia bisa sempat mendengar satu tapakan kaki, beberapa lama kemudian satu tapakan kaki lagi, lalu dia terdorong dibelakang.

"Aku… mengerti hyung…"

Jinyoung memilih diam. Dia akan menunggu sampai Jaebum akan menjelaskannya sendiri.

 **-0o0-**

" _Detak jantung pasien melemah!"_

" _100 volt!"_

" _Tekanan darah menurun, dokter!"_

" _Pasien sudah sembilan bulan koma—dokter."_

 **-0o0-**

Mata bulat itu mengerjab, dirinya merasa pusing, sedikit pusing—

"Jinyoungie hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepala Bambam berada didepan muka Jinyoung, raut mukanya berkerut—ah ia khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bambam," jawab Jinyoung, lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah sebelah kiri—memperhatikan pemandangan diluar mobil yang kini tengah melaju.

Ya, mereka kini berwisata kembali—entah kemana Jinyoung juga tidak tahu, tetapi dia percaya bahwa perjalanan ini akan menarik.

"Baby Ji~!"

Jinyoung kembali menoleh kearah sumber suara—dan dikejutkan lensa kamera yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan mukanya.

"WA—"

"BWAHAHAHAHA wajah Baby Ji lucu sekali!"

Mengabaikan kamera yang masih hidup dan terarah kearah lain, Jackson yang tadi menjahili Jinyoung beralih mencubit pipi Jinyoung.

"Jackson—hentikan—sakit!"

Jinyoung berusaha membalas dengan memukul tangan Jackson yang tidak memegang kamera itu, tapi tangannya malah ditahan oleh Bambam yang disebelahnya.

"Bam!"

"Hyung lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin mencium hyung."

Perkataan enteng Bambam itu malah membuat Jinyoung berteriak frustasi. Ah, bahkan Jaebum yang sedang menyetir itu tidak menyuruh dua makhluk laknat ini berhenti, dia malah tertawa—semoga orang-orang yang sedang tertidur tidak terganggu.

Sepertinya harapan Jinyoung untuk tidak diganggu lebih lagi harus pupus saat Mark yang setahu dia sedang tidur itu malah berada disebelah Bambam, memperhatikannya tajam.

' _Cepatlah sampai ketujuan—kenapa Jackson masih saja mencubitku…'_

 **-0o0-**

Langit sudah gelap, jika melihat waktu—kini sudah tengah malam, dimana ada yang sudah terlelap, juga ada yang beraktifitas.

Mobil piknik terparkir rapih ditengah lapang padang rumput, didekatnya ada kayu yang ujungnya hangus dan masih memunculkan sedikit asap. Jika dilihat lebih dalam—didalam mobil piknik itu tengah terlelap satu pemuda. Di atas mobil piknik, ada 6 pemuda—2 orang melayang, 4 orang tengah duduk.

"Sudah waktunya?"

Seorang yang melayang itu mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk sambil melihat video di kameranya.

"… ya …"

"Selamat hyung, berarti kau masih bisa bertahan," ucap seorang lagi yang melayang, dia akhirnya memilih duduk disamping si pirang.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecut, "Kuharap kalian juga selamat."

"Tidak juga," seorang lagi menyender dibagian atas mobil yang tinggi, "aku saat itu terluka sangat parah."

"Kirimkan salam ku kepada Jinyoungie—"

"Jaga Jinyoung dengan baik—jaga kami dengan baik juga, Jackson."

 **-0o0-**

Pagi harinya, Jinyoung terbangun yang mendapati disebelahnya ada Yugyeom dan Bambam—ya sudah biasa, jadi Jinyoung bangkit dan mengabaikan dua orang yang masih terlelap itu.

Namun ada yang aneh—dia merasa… ada yang kurang?

"Pagi, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menoleh, "Oh, pagi Jaebum hyung!"

Perasaan Jinyoung saja atau raut wajah Jaebum terlihat—kusut? Apa dia sedih?

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jaebum hanya mengangguk, dia memilih keluar mobil piknik—ya sekira-kiranya untuk menghirup udara pagi juga.

"Dimana yang lain?" Jinyoung mengikuti Jaebum, karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di pagi hari ini.

"Tentu saja masih tidur—" Jinyoung yakin tadi dia melihat wajah Jaebum mengeras, seperti menahan sesuatu, "dan Jackson dia kembali ke kota lebih awal—dia juga pergi ke Hongkong, ada masalah keluarga katanya."

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk, hanya perasaannya saja ternyata.

"Baby Ji—"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah besar hyung—"

Mata itu melebar, dia bisa merasakan nafas itu dengan dekat—bahkan wajahnya dengan dekat. Bibirnya pula merasakan ada benda kenyal lain yang menabrak.

 **-0o0-**

Mata itu terbuka, teriakan panggilan dokter memasuki telinganya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena tertidur terlalu lama. Kepalanya ia coba gerakkan, melihat kearah lain—ah, dia menemukan teman-temannya.

Orang berjas putih mendatanginya, memeriksa tubuhnya, beberapa wanita berpakaian putih juga melepas beberapa alat ditubuhnya.

"Keadaanmu masih akan kami periksa, lebih baik anda tidak perlu bergerak terlalu banyak, tuan Wang."

Wajah itu tersenyum, "Ya, baik."

 **|tbc; fly version 1 part 1|**

 **|coming soon; fly version 1 part 2|**

Apa ini- apa ini… /guling guling/

Mungkin sudah terbaca ya :3 ya tidak apa-apa sih, ayo ungkapkan analisis mu untuk part kedua!

Ngomong-ngomong, ini gagal ya Junior x all nya :'3 apalagi yang bagian Yugyeom & Youngjae x Junior ahaahaha :"3

Baiklah, **mind to review**?


End file.
